Das Geheimnis der Blutverschworenen
by Ymme
Summary: Harry und Ron sind alleine in den Wäldern unterwegs.... Ginny verliebt sich unsterblich und erzählt Hermine davon..... ohne zu wissen dass auch diese was von eben jenem Mann will und ihn Ginny dann streitig macht..... wer wird am ende siegen?Seid gespannt


**"Das Geheimnis der Blutverschworenen" **

hey hey  
lasst mir doch bitte Review da bitte....  
sonst hab ich keine Motivation und kann net so schnell weiter schreiben.  
Ich werde versuchen immer Montags zu posten, kann es aber nicht 100%ig versprechen.

Aber jetzt viel Spaß

LG Ymme

Copyright: Alles gehört natürlich der allmächtigen J.K. Rowling. Vielleicht schenkt sie mir ja Voldemort zum Geburtstag??? *lieb guck*

Sie saß am See und las in einem Roman. Ein Schindroman wie ihr Vater sagen würde, wo alles nur erstunken und erlogen war und zum Ende immer ein Happy End herausspringt. Doch sie liebte diese Bücher. Allerdings las sie schon seit einer halben Stunde die selbe Seite und kam kein Stück voran. Denn in Gedanken war sie bei IHM. ER der ihre Gedanken nun schon jahrelang beherrschte. Sie wusste, dass sie verliebt in ihn war und dass es kein Entrinnen gab. Sie musste IHN haben, vorher hatte sie keine Chance von IHM loszukommen. ‚Was er wohl gerade macht?', dachte sie leise. Danach zuckte sie urplötzlich zusammen und ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Sie würde zu spät zu Zaubertränke kommen und wieder Probleme bekommen. Als hätte sie nicht schon genug Probleme.

Sie seufzte auf und lief mit wehendem Umhang den Hügel hinauf. Als sie keuchend in den Klassenraum kam, war die Hälfte der Stunde vorbei und Professor Snape schnarrte sie an: „ 50 Punkte Abzug. Sie werden heute Abend zu mir kommen und sich ihre Strafarbeit abholen. Nachsitzen einen Monat lang.". Er bedachte sie mit einem lüsternen, fast schon gierigem Blick und ging schlürfendes Schrittes liess sie mitten im Raum stehen. Eilig ging sie zu ihrem Platz und versuchte den Anweisungen, die auf der Tafel standen, Folge zu leisten. Allerdings kam sie nicht hinterher und hatte sowieso schon alle Hoffnung aufgegeben. Am Ende der Stunde raffte sie ihr Zeug zusammen, flüchtete förmlich aus dem Kerker und begab sich weinend in ihren Schlafsaal.

Derweil stand oben auf dem Gryffindorturm die Schülersprecherin. Es war Hermines ganz persönliches Versteck. Sie seufzte und genoss den Wind, der in ihren Haaren wehte.  
Sie hatte gerade 4 Stunden Hausaufgaben hinter sich und brauchte dringend eine Pause. ‚Vielleicht war es doch nicht so klug gewesen alle möglichen Fächer anzuwählen, aber schließlich bin ich nicht umsonst die derzeit klügste Schülerin von Hogwarts und dazu auch noch Schülersprecherin', sprach sich Hermine selber Mut zu. Sie seufzte und kletterte die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum herab. Sie grüßte die Schüler und half Neville bei dessen Zaubertrankhausaufgaben. Neville hatte von Snape wieder extrem viel aufbekommen, weil er einen weiteren Kessel geschmolzen hatte. Neville verzweifelte an einer Analyse des Trankes der Lebenden Toten. Als Hermine nun so an dem Tisch saß und eigentlich alleine Neville's Aufsatz schrieb, bemerkte sie aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Ginny mit einem verquollenen Gesicht aus dem Schlafsaal kam und ins Badezimmer neben an tappte. Hermine versprach Neville, dass sie ihm später gerne weiter helfen würde, aber jetzt erst einen Termin hatte. Sie rannte Ginny hinterher und sah wie die Rothaarige vor dem Spiegel im Bad stand und sich das mit Tränen und Make-up verschmierte Gesicht wusch. „Was ist los Kleine?" fragte Hermine leise. Die Angesprochene drehte sich erschrocken um und fing an wütend herumzuschreien: „ Kann ich denn nicht mal im Bad meine Ruhe haben?"…..und „RUMMS". Hermine musste einer heranfliegenden Duschbadflasche ausweichen, die Ginny in ihrer Raserei nach ihr geworfen hatte. Und „RUMMS" eine Nippesfigur folgte. Hermine ging trotzdem unbeirrt weiter auf sie zu und zog sie schließlich in ihrer Arme. Die Rothaarige wehrte sich erst, ließ es dann aber geschehen und fing schon wieder an zu weinen. Hermine versuchte nach allen Kräften, sie zu beruhigen, verabreichte ihr dann aber einen Beruhigungstrank und trug sie dann, unter den erstaunten und auch misstrauischen Blicken der anderen Gryffindors in ihr Büro. Dort angekommen legte sie sie zunächst auf ihr Sofa und wartete bis diese nach ein paar Stunden die Augen aufschlug.

Sie brachte ihr einen Tee und setzte sich zu ihr. Ginny nahm die dampfende Tasse dankend an und setzte sich jetzt aufrecht auf das Sofa. „Sagst du mir, was los ist?" fragte Hermine schon fast teilnahmslos. Sie wusste, wenn Ginny das Gefühl bekäme, sie würde es nur wissen wollen, damit sie später darüber tratschen konnte, würde sie komplett dicht machen. Ginny schwieg eine Weile und dann hörte man auf einmal ihre dünne, von weinen gereizte Stimme: „ Ich kann nicht mehr Hermine. Das macht mich alles fertig. Ich weiß nicht wo mein Bruder ist, komme im Unterricht nicht mehr mit und meine Freundinnen haben sich alle als hinterlistige Schlangen offenbart. Und Snape macht sich das zu Gunsten und quält mich in jeder Zaubertrankstunde aufs Neue. Ich muss heute Abend nachsitzen, sowie jeden anderen Tag im kommenden Monat. Und meine Hausaufgaben hab ich auch alle noch nicht gemacht. Ich weiß in den Meisten nicht mal was ich machen muss oder worum es geht." Hermine war während dem Monolog ihrer Freundin zu ihrer rüber gekommen und hatte sie in die Arme geschlossen. „ Hey… ich mach mir doch auch Sorgen um Harry und Ron. Ich weiß nicht wo sie derzeit stecken und wie es ihnen geht. Sie melden sich, wenn sie können haben sie gesagt….oder wenn sie Probleme haben. Warte mal" sie stand auf und holte ein kleines Blatt Pergament aus einer Schublade. „ Das ist gestern gekommen… es ist von den beiden. Ich soll was für sie herausfinden. Wenn du möchtest kannst du mir helfen. Und dass mit deinen Freundinnen stimmt ja wohl nicht. Oder seit wann bin ich hinterlistig?" fragte sie das kraftlose Bündel auf dem Sofa. „Du warst nicht gemeint Hermine…. Ich hab aber Angst vor Snape. Er sieht mich in letzter Zeit so seltsam an und egal was ich mache, es ist sowieso falsch. Aber kann ich dir was sagen Hermine?" Ginny sah sie aufmerksam an und versuchte ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten. Hermine lächelte sie freundlich an und sagte: „ Aber sicher Maus. Was gibt es denn?" Ginny nickte: „ Ich glaube ich liebe ihn…"  
„Wen?"  
„Severus…. In den letzten 6 Jahren, hat es mir nie was ausgemacht wenn er mich beleidigt hat, mir Punkte abgenommen hat, aber dieses Jahr will ich in seinen Augen immer besonders gut abschneiden und Bestleistungen erreichen. Und doch ist es nie genug für ihn ….nie!  
Was soll ich denn bloß machen?"

Hermine starrte sie verwundert an:" Wie bitte? Du willst mir doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft sagen dass du dich in die alte Fledermaus verliebt hast? Ginny! Er ist fast 30 Jahre älter als du. Was ist mit Harry? Willst du ihn wirklich so verletzen?". Ginny zuckte unter dem Namen ihres derzeitigen Freundes zusammen. Sie wusste dass es falsch war ihn so zu hintergehen, aber sie konnte ihre Gefühle nicht länger leugnen.

Sie versuchte wieder die alte, starke Ginny raushängen zu lassen, die nie etwas von ihrem Inneren preisgab und der eigentlich alles ziemlich egal war:" Wie kannst du Harry denn noch als meinen Freund bezeichnen? Ich habe ihn seit 5 Monaten nicht mehr gesehen und melden tut er sich auch nicht bei mir. Er schreibt mir nicht mal einen Brief oder ähnliches, dabei scheint er ja wohl so viel Zeit zu haben, um dir einen Brief zu schreiben und dich nach deiner Fast-vielleicht-Beziehung mit Seamus auszuquetschen. Und da frage ich mich ernsthaft, warum er nicht mal die Zeit hat in deinem Brief zu fragen wie es mir geht aber über so etwas Unwichtiges zu schreiben. In der Zeit hätte er auch an mich schreiben können zumindest eine kleine Notiz oder nicht? Ich meine wie kann er mich denn noch lieben wenn er nicht an mich denkt? Ich sag dir eins Hermine. Er hat mich vergessen. Und jetzt im Laufe der Zeit habe ich ihn zwar nicht gleich vergessen, aber ich habe meine Gefühle für ihn verloren. Auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass ich nie Gefühle für ihn hatte, da ich mir seit diesem Schuljahr sicher bin dass ich in Severus verliebt bin. Und genau dass werde ich dem ach so tollen Mr. Potter jetzt auch schreiben! ER kann sich seine Wartezeit sonst wo hinschieben!" die rothaarige war aufgestanden und hatte sich so in Rage geredet, dass ihre Gesichtsfarbe nicht mehr von ihrer Harrfarbe zu unterscheiden waren. Nur ihre strahlen grünen Augen blitzten Hermine an, die unter dem Geschrei sich kauernd auf das Sofa verzogen hatte.

Ginny gönnte ihr nur noch einen abschätzigen Blick und rauschte aus dem Zimmer. Sie verschwand in ihrem Schlafsaal und holte Feder und Pergament. Das nahm sie in ihrer kleinen grauen Umhängetasche und machte sich auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnete sie einer Person, der sie lieber nicht begegnen wollte, da sie auf sein Gelaber verzichten konnte und halt einfach nur allein sein wollte. Draco Malfoy, das Frettchen! Malfoy verzog das Gesicht als er sie sah:" Na Weaslette? Wie fühlt es sich an das einzige Ki9nd zu sein dass den Abschluss je erreicht hat und die Familie durchfüttern darf?". Doch Ginny wäre nicht Ginny gewesen wenn sie ihm das hätte durchgehen lassen. Sie stürzte sich wie eine Furie auf ihn und begann mit ihrem Fingernageln sein Gesicht zu zerkratzen. Als Malfoy zu jaulen begann, wurden Ginnys Handgelenke gepackt und sie wurde gewaltsam an die nächstgelegene Wand gedrückt. Sie schloss die Augen und nahm den Geruch eines Männerparfüms wahr. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen, sie Wollte wissen, wer so gut roch. Als sie die Augen schließlich öffnete, blickte sie in pechschwarze Augen und sah nur noch wie er die Lippen kräuselte:  
„Miss Weasley……"

Ginny sog scharf die Luft ein und fing an zu stottern: „ Prof…Pro…Professor ….ich …ich wollte…".  
Snape schnitt ihr das Wort ab:"Ich habe gesehen was sie wollten. Das war ein tätlicher Angriff auf .25 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Kommen sie heute Abend lieber nicht zu spät Mrs. Weasley!" Er musterte sie noch mal abschätzig und verlor sich dann in ihren Augen. Auch Ginny konnte nichts mehr sagen und so herrschte eine unangenehme Stille, in der Ginny bis in jede Zelle ihres Körpers hin errötet war. Unterbrochen wurde dieser selige Moment von einem Räuspern, welches Malfoy in die Stille hinein entließ. Snape schüttelte kurz den Kopf und ließ Ginnys Handgelenke los. Er drehte sich zu Malfoy: "Ich denke sie kommen alleine klar Mr. Malfoy!" und rauschte schließlich an ihm vorbei in Richtung Kerker. Ginny war derweil an der Wand herunter gerutscht und hatte wie in Trance versucht ihre Tasche wieder einzuräumen. Malfoy konnte natürlich sämtliche Stänkereien nicht lassen und trat mit dem Fuß nach ihrem Pergament:" Oh das tut mir Leid. Soll ich dir was von meinem geben? Ich meine wo ich soeben dein letztes Hemd beschmutzt habe. Obwohl dann passt es doch noch besser zu dir und deiner Familie oder du Blutsverräterin?". Ginny blitzte ihn einmal wütend an und kramte ihr Zeug zusammen, bevor sie einfach nur verwirrt und wütend zugleich aufstand und an ihm vorbeirauschte.


End file.
